


rebound.

by fairytwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytwice/pseuds/fairytwice
Summary: In which Sana is a chaotic, useless lesbian who falls for every girl she meets, including clueless burnout college student Im Nayeon, a regular at the coffee shop Sana works at. When nayeon ditches the date she had planned with a classmate named Jeongyeon at the cafe, Sana takes the girl under her wing and ends up falling for her in the process.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	rebound.

Sana felt the itchy bubblegum pink hair she had adorned after a session of crying and screaming last night fall over her eyes, barely helping in obscuring the sunlight from her almond eyes. She quickly pushed her hair back behind her ears with her right hand while continuing to grab a small mug from the oak cabinets of her quaint workplace. After moving to Daegu for college, she had taken up a part time job at a local cafe. She thoroughly enjoyed the small hangout in her first few weeks of working there. The small chatter, the beautiful brown tones placed along the walls and furniture, the smell of espresso wafted throughout the entire building. However, after the constant schedule of finally flopping into her bed after two melatonin at three am and being awoken almost immediately two hours later by the constant annoying beep of her alarm to adorn the plain oversized murky brown uniform of the local knockoff Starbucks, working her five hour shift before taking a cab to her shitty cheap apartments thirty minutes from campus, throwing on just about any article of clothing she could find on her mattress, and ordering an Uber down to her "prestigious fine arts academy" or whatever bullshit they phrased it as to her dance classes for the remainder of the day, finding more excuses to decline her friends outings, and heading back home was such a headache she struggled to maintain her bubbly attitude with the job.  
The sound of the small bell hooked up to the front door jingling brought Sana back to her senses, eyes immediately darting to see what customer had been dragged in today. A switch quickly flipped in her face as she felt her muscles relax (though she hadn't remembered when they had been so tense in the first place), a wide smile pressed upon the familiar customer’s face. With every bad situation, there's always something to keep you going. Sana's had arrived, dressed in a cute navy blue turtleneck and ripped jeans, comfortably strutting up to the counter Sana now stood at.  
"Hey, stranger." Nayeon spoke through a chuckle, involuntarily leaning slightly over the counter towards the cute barista at the coffee shop she had been going to for a few weeks. Throughout that small period of time, she had found herself enjoying the company of a certain manic pixie dream girl esque worker, usually presented in some furiously bright hair color. Sana was kind, funny, and most importantly interesting. As much as Nayeon enjoyed the quiet peace of the shop, the raw energy of Sana was enough to draw the other girl in every single day.  
" Hi, Na. Your usual, I assume?" The mere sight of the other girl's smile, with her innocent protruding two front teeth and her pretty crescent eyes, was enough to make Sana's heart bounce around inside her. She tried her best to scan the older, have her entire figure at that moment framed in her mind for safe keeping. The waves of her dark brown hair which was dyed purple at the tips falling perfectly against her shoulders, the angelic symmetry of her facial features, her stylish clothing perfectly wrapped around her slim body, it was all too much and Sana thought she might cry. She managed to pull through, a kind smile on her face and an eyebrow arched, awaiting a response.  
"Uh, actually, I was just going to ask if you guys were open at seven today? I have a date." Nayeon felt her bottom lip slide in between her teeth, gnawing nervously. Obviously, she noticed that Sana had a crush on her. The constant glances, the way she giggled at everything Nayeon said, even when she wasn't really funny , it was all too obvious. To let down the cute barista and reveal the date to her made Nayeon feel like a jerk, to be honest. Still, Sana was young, attractive, and charming. Surely she'd find someone else quickly to adore. It didn't matter, anyways. Nayeon didn't share the same feelings and they were both just going to have to accept it.  
Sana felt the blood rush from her fingertips to her brain, momentarily going numb as the words ping-ponged around her head, dozens of emotions hitting her like a tidal wave. How could Nayeon say that? Sana swore that she had shared feelings for her. All of the flirting, the long conversations, did she not remember? They were getting along so well. Sana watched the color drain from her porcelain skin, hands tightly grasping the thin countertop. She slowed her breath with some struggle, looking the other dead in the eye. She saw the waver of the other’s figure, already inching away as if a prisoner begging for freedom. How could Sana have not seen it? Nayeon hated her guts. God, how stupid could she have been?  
"We close at nine pm today. Anything else?” The voice that left Sana's lips felt distant and strange. Her flat tone, the few octaves it had dropped. Her eyes narrowed at the girl opposite, digging newly clipped fingernails into her own palms to stop herself from letting the tears slip out for the third time today. The constant repulse at her own previous unstoppable admiration for the girl standing in front of her sat at the front of her mind, leaving her throat tasting of poison. Sana felt a new itch for abandoning the stupid barista job, she just wanted to go back to her stupid low rent apartment and cry, maybe dye her hair again to mark a new era.

“I think im good for now, thanks Sana.” Nayeon softly responded, rubbing her eyes and slapping the countertop before turning and nearly booking it towards the door, head slouching on her shoulders as she ran. Nayeon threw open the door to her shitty car and sat in the driver’s seat, resting her head on the steering wheel. She had felt to so ready when she arrived to the cafe, so why was it that Nayeon was so upset with herself when she saw Sana’s reaction to the blow? Maybe Nayeon was just overly empathetic. Either way, the damage had been done, and she had to go through with her decisions.

Jeongyeon whispered a thank you to the bus driver as she hopped out of the vehicle, strolling to the cute shop directly across from the stop, small chatter and ambient indie music sounding from the inside. The building’s energy had already filled her with a sense of warmth before she had even stepped in. Jeongyeon pushes the door open, the faint jingle of a bell attached to the handle echoing throughout, causing a few heads to turn. A short, gorgeous woman with a bright smile escorted her to a booth, walking away with something along the lines of the general helpful response servers are taught. Jeongyeon had been told that it was always better to be early than late by her father, and she planned on exercising that. Sure, fifteen minutes early to a coffee shop date might seem a bit excessive, but it calmed her nerves for the time being. She quietly went over her talking points with herself, mumbling and fidgeting with her phone, the trance Jeongyeon was in nearly making her jump out of her own skin when the black iPhone tightly held in her two hands went off. She quickly brought the screen up to her face, scanning the message. Her grip on the phone loosened as she felt gravity hit her all at once. The lazily worded excuse about feeling sick and not being able to arrive sat on Jeongyeon’s fingertips like fire, and she felt sick just thinking about it. How naive could she have been? She had never been on a date before, this was probably just a practical joke Nayeon had set up with her friends so they could laugh at her. Wow, look at how funny it is to emotionally torture that one quiet orphaned lesbian, isn’t this so fucking amusing? Jeongyeon shook her head, trying her best to suppress the tears that hadn’t already came out as if anyone was paying attention to her. Nayeon wouldn’t do that. The girl was sweet. Sure, she would fold paper airplanes instead of taking notes during lectures, and constantly knock her textbooks off her desk, but she tried her hardest and was really cool to talk to. She probably was genuinely sick.

Sana stared at the girl curled up in a corner booth, quietly sniffling with her phone in front of her and her hands covering her face. Eyebrows tightly knitted together, she walked over and sat opposite of the girl, reaching to put a hand over the girls. Now that she was closer, she could see the soft eyes clouded with tears and the flushed olive skin the customer had. She was absolutely gorgeous, which really made Sana question why she was crying, especially due to the fact that this was a fairly busy first date spot and she didn’t figure a girl so beautiful would get turned down.

“Hey, are you ok? I saw you from over at the front and wanted to check up on you. Can i get you anything?” The words came out soft and tender, almost motherly. Sana’s thumb caressed the others girl’s hand as she looked up, the pained expression she held now even more visible. Moving her free arm to wipe away her tears, she cleared her throat, as if preparing herself to converse.

“Yeah, I'm good, I just..I kinda got rejected. Just now.” Jeongyeon sighed, the words leaving her mouth becoming even more childish as they were said out loud. Here she was, a grown woman with a job and bills to pay, crying over a girl not showing up to a date. It was pathetic. Yet the arrival of the sweet cafe worker had definitely made her feel better. She had expected to be a bit more cautious about the sudden skinship, but even when the woman with bright pink hair whose name tag read ‘ Sana :) ‘ in messy, small letters, held her hand tightly, she didn’t mind it. In fact, it made Jeongyeon feel comfortable, sterilized her in a way.

The woman’s words dig into Sana, teeth digging into her bottom lip and looking deep into the other girl’s eyes. She was immediately hit with the same feeling of betrayal as earlier that day. Sure, Sana could understand why she got rejected by Nayeon, because of how they had only met a few months ago, or because she was annoying and clingy and had enough issues to cover for us all, but why this girl? She seemed too sweet and fragile to be hurt like this. Sana ran her hand up the other girl’s arm in hopes of getting her emotions across.

“I’m so sorry, angel. If you dont mind me asking, what happened? It seems unlikely that someone would just reject someone as stunning as you for no reason, you know.” 

It takes a moment for the words of flattery to register in Jeongyeon’s mind, but once she processes the cheesy compliment she can’t help but grin from ear to ear. She might just be extremely sensitive from the recent crying session, but the sweet words of the other girl made butterflies flutter around inside her, made her feel like the words she said really were true. 

“That’s pretty much what happened. Was asked out by a cute girl from my college, and when I get here she sends some weak excuse about not feeling well. We’ll probably never talk again.“ The words were coupled with a small chuckle, one that you would give to some fairy tale a child tells you. That’s pretty much what it was, right? Just some lie about how Nayeon liked her. Some lie that was barely thought about after the rejection, and Jeongyeon was sure the girl had forgotten about her already. It was depressing, definitely, but laughter was the best medicine, she supposed.

“If it’s not a big deal, who was it? I’ll spike their coffee the next time they come in here.“ Sana already had a bit of a vague idea of who it was, a horrible bubbling in the pit of her stomach begging to hear anything but the god forsaken name slip from the girl’s lips. Yet it only made sense that it would be her. Nayeon had plans with some girl, and was taking her here. It only made sense. She tried to smile at the other girl, hoping her comment would pass as a joke and not some psychotic slip up.

“Im Nayeon. Psych major, constantly tired, really pretty? You won’t have to worry about trying to kill her, I’m sure she’s Superman in disguise and can’t be killed by anything except actually showing up to dates.” Jeongyeon laughed at her lame insults towards her crush, bending over the table to get closer to Sana.

“I can’t believe you asked for the name of the girl who rejected me before mine. You have no manners, Miss Sana.”

Sana grinned, eyebrows arched at the girl who sat opposite, now relaxing in her seat and adjusting her posture as she became more comfortable. Sure, she found it a bit fucked to already be into a girl that she didn’t know the name of, not to mention the girl that her other crush liked and she shared feelings with. Still, what was Sana going to do about it, other than attempt to fix her impulsive hopeless romantic and uselessly sapphic habits? It was much easier to let her heart attach to every other woman she met, just as she was doing right now, falling in love with the girl she just met.

“ So, what’s your name?”

“Jeongyeon. Yoo Jeongyeon.”


End file.
